


Pick me, Pick me, Pick me up!

by yvchann



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, dom yunho, i didn't proof read im sorry, kinda rushed at the end, lowkey fuckin bad, pup hongjoong, shy hongjoong, sub hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Hongjoong can't remove the thought of Yunho picking him up from his brain.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Pick me, Pick me, Pick me up!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate this but i wanted to post it anyway since i spent some time writing it, if it doesn't make sense and stuff then im sorry <3

Hongjoong often finds himself fantasising about the way Yunho could easily pick him up if he wanted to. Yunho could carry Hongjoong around and the older boy could do nothing about it, and for some reason, he likes that idea.

Thoughts of their size difference has been Hongjoong’s most common masturbation fuel for the past months, mind always wandering back to what the younger boy could do to him while he’s getting off in the darkness of his room, mouth covered by the palm of his hand to stop any noise escaping him. 

The members have always been opening about helping each other out, blowjobs, hand jobs even just straight up sex, but Hongjoong had always been too embarrassed to ask anyone to touch him. He’s always shied away from the affection of the boys, but his thoughts have consumed every second of his day, he could barely do his job anymore. He needed to fix this and the only way to do so was to share his fantasy with someone.

That’s how he found himself sat in front of Yunho, eyes downcast, refusing to look anywhere but his hands as the younger patiently waited for his leader to talk.

“Please help me..” Hongjoong whispers, eyes still trained on his hands which were nervously playing with each other.

“Help you..?” The taller boy questioned, leaning down just slightly to try and see Hongjoong's face. “Help you with what?”

“I.. I need you to touch me, Yunho.. I-I haven’t been able to think straight recently and I just- I just really need you to touch me so I can think again..” At this point the boys eyes are clenched shut, refusing to even look at his hands anymore. “Please Yunho.. Please I need you..”

The room stays silent for a moment, Hongjoong's face heating up at the thought of being rejected, pushing himself up off the bed. “I-I’m sorry, you.. you don’t have too.. ill just go I’m sorr-“ 

As the boy attempts to leave the room, Yunho hand reaches out to grab his wrist and pull him back into place. “I want too, I just need you to tell me what you want..”

Hongjoong pauses for a moment. “I want you to touch me, Yunho..”

“Where Hongjoong, be specific or I can’t help you..” Hongjoong's eyes are focused on Yunho's larger hand wrapped easily around his wrist, restricting him, he looks up once he realises Yunho has ask him a question, face flushing even pinker than before, if that’s even possible. 

“I.. don’t make me say it.. it’s embarrassing..”

Yunho lets go of the boys wrist, instead letting his hand trail over parts of the boys body, hand slowly running over his thigh, causing the shorter boys breath to catch his his throat, hyper focused on the hand slowly moving further up his leg. The younger boys hand finally ghosts over Hongjoong's dick, just barely touching him. “You want me to touch you here?..” He whispers into Hongjoong's ear. 

It takes the boy a long time to respond, head clouded with the sensation of almost getting what he wanted, but Yunho is patient with him, let’s him take his time. Eventually the boy nods his head, raising his eyes to look at Yunho, clearly desperate for something more.

“Use your words, Pup.. “

He lets out a small whimper at the pet name and Yunho takes note. “Yes.. please keep touching me..”

He grants his wish, adding the slightest bit more pressure and lightly palming the older boy through his shorts as Hongjoong grinds his hips forwards, trying to get more of the delicious pleasure. “Does that feel good, Pup..?”

Hongjoong nods dumbly, holding eye contact with the taller boy in hopes that he could tell just how much he liked it. Yunho smiles at him, taking in the way the leader looks gone because of his touch. “Such a dumb puppy.. couldn’t stop yourself from grinding into my hand, could you?” He notices the way the other boys hips buck at his words. “You want more? Want me to fuck you, pup?”

“Yes! Yes yes please.. I need it so bad.. please fill me up.. c-couldn’t stop thinking about you picking me up and f-fucking me against the wall.. I need it, Yunho..” Hongjoong can’t help but let the words pour from his mouth, head full of nothing but 'Yunho! Yunho! Yunho!'. The taller boy lets out a growl and gets off the bed, pulling Hongjoong up with him. 

“Take everything off..” He demands, starting to remove his own clothing. Hongjoong instantly does as he’s told, ripping his clothes off his body at the speed of light, desperation filling every corner of his brain. “Have you sucked dick before?” Yunho questions, earning a shake of the shorter boys head. “Really..? Are you sure you're okay to do this?”

“Please Yunho! Please.. I can learn, I can be good! Please let me taste you” He cries, getting down to his knees, resting his hands on Yunho's bare thighs, eyes pleading with him to let him touch him. 

“Oh pup..” He lets his hand thread into Hongjoong's hair, lightly tugging it and receiving a gasp from the older. “Get to work then..”

Hongjoong takes Yunho's length into his hand, adoring the way his hand looks so tiny wrapped around the boys cock, he gives him a few strokes with his hand before leaning in and giving a shy lick across the length, smiling to himself when he hears the other boy let out a groan from above him, feeling encouraged, he takes the tip of Yunho's cock into his mouth, suckling on it gently, swirling his tongue around the tip a few times before trying to take more into his mouth. 

“Fuck.. Doing so good pup..” Yunho breathes out, fingers tightening in the leaders hair. “Keep going..”

Hongjoong works his tongue against the boys length every time he slides his mouth down him, hoping to hear more of the younger boys groans, he continues to stroke the rest of his cock that he can’t reach into his mouth, looking up to try and see Yunho's expression. He enjoys the way that he feels like the other boys toy, just something for the boy to use to get his own pleasure, these thoughts start to cloud his head, moving his mouth quicker up and down the boys cock hoping to milk him.

Before he gets there though, Yunho pulls himself out of Hongjoong's mouth, the latter whining at the loss. “Good boy..” He pets his hair, looking at him with a smile as he helps him stand back up. “You did so good for me.. do you still want me inside of you, pup?” Hongjoong nods the quickest he’s ever nodded in his life. 

“Please..” He whimpers at the taller boy pitifully.

“Okay pup.. go get on the bed, okay?” Yunho can barely get the words out before the leader of scrambling to follow his order, climbing into the bed as Yunho heads to the drawer to try and find some lube and a condom. “Oh uh... are you all clean down there?” 

Hongjoong blinks at him for a moment before flushing as he understands the question. “A-ah.. yeah.. I cleaned myself before.. before I asked you” 

“Well done..” Yunho climbs on the bed and spreads the older boys legs apart, settling himself between them. He squeezes some lube onto his fingertips, playing with it for a moment to warm it up. “Are you ready, pup?”

“I’m ready..” Hongjoong whispers, staring down between his legs, trying to see what the younger boy is doing. A high gasp falls from his mouth when Yunho strokes his middle finger over his sensitive hole, pressing lightly to tease him, causing Hongjoong to whine before he lets his finger slip inside the smaller boy. Hongjoong lets his eyes fall shut, trying to steady his breathing as the taller boy touches him. Yunho starts to slowly pump his finger in and out of the boy once he can feel he’s relaxed, feeling around for his prostate, slowly working him open as little gasps and moans pour from the leaders mouth like a waterfall. 

“A-ah! More! More.. please.. add another finger..” Yunho shows mercy on the boy, working another finger into the boy, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. 

“Does it feel nice, pup? Am I making you feel good?” He asks, voice bordering on teasing, speeding up the pace of his fingers in the boy, eventually adding a third.

“Yes! Yes.. yesyesyes feels so good.. so good!” Hongjoong's words are all jumbled together, barely able to speak through his moans. “I’m gonna cum! I’m so close, Yunho.. please don’t stop..” Yunho is relentless, fucking Hongjoong with his fingers at an almost violent pace, fingers focused on his prostate as Hongjoong's mouth hangs open in a silent scream. 

“You're taking my fingers so well... Cum for me, pup..” Yunho whispers in the older boys ear causing Hongjoong to tip over the edge, cumming hard all over his stomach and chest. Yunho fucks him through his orgasm, slowing to a stop and carefully removing his fingers from Hongjoong's body. “Well done.. you did so well, sweetheart.. you were so good for me..” He strokes the older boys hair with his other hand, waiting for him to come back to earth. 

When Hongjoong opens his eyes, he’s met with Yunho's big smile. “Hey.. you feeling okay? Do you want to stop here? You seem pretty tired..” 

Hongjoong sits up quickly. 

“No! No I’m okay.. I want to keep going.. please I want you inside me..” Yunho smiles at this, again reaching up to pet Hongjoong's hair. 

“Only if you’re sure.. what position do you want?”

“Want you to hold me up.. so I can’t move..” Hongjoong's gone back to being shy, unable to look Yunho in the eyes as he makes his request.

“Okay, pup..” Yunho gets off the bed, gesturing for Hongjoong to do the same, he looks around for the condom he got out earlier, testing open the packet and rolling the condom on his length. He then takes the lube and pours a generous amount all over himself, making sure he’s covered all over. “Right... come here then..” 

Hongjoong comes closer and lets Yunho pick him up, he does it so easily, man handling him into position and it goes straight to Hongjoong's dick, it’s better than he had imagined. Yunho lines himself up with the leaders hole, slowly sinking into him until their bodies are flushed together, he holds Hongjoong close to him, whispering praise into his ear as the older has his face buried in his neck, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full. They stay like that for a few minutes before Hongjoong lifts his head from the others shoulder. "Please.. be rough.. don't go slow.. please.." "Dirty pup.." Yunho lifts him up so just his tip is left inside the boy, then he drops him back on his cock, punching a moan from Hongjoong body. Yunho repeats this a few times before he starts jack hammering into the boy as fast as he could while holding him. Hongjoong sounds completely wrecked, every moan leaving him is broken and whiny, unable to stop the noises from leaving him. 

“F-fu- Yunho! P-please fuck me a-against the wall, please oh fuck..” Hongjoong begs as best he can through his moans. Yunho complies with his request, moving to the closest wall and pressing the boy against it roughly, once again starting his harsh thrusts into the boy, chasing his orgasm. 

Hongjoong cums again without warning, painting the both of their bodies, he goes limp in the younger boys arms, letting his body be used by him as he can feel his thrusts starting to get sloppy. After a couple more minutes, Yunho spills into the condom, staying inside Hongjoong a little longer before sliding out of him and carrying him over to the bed to set him down gently, removing the condom and discarding it. He climbs into the bed, once again settling himself between the older boys thighs, this time on his stomach so his face is lined up perfectly with his hole. Yunho could cum at the sight alone, his cum pouring from his leaders ass, hole abused by his cock, just knowing he did this to Hongjoong could get him hard again. He pushes Hongjoong's thighs up and out of the way, a little noise of confusion leaving the boys lips. Yunho leans in and licks a fat stripe across the boys hole, hearing how the older boy gasps, he leans in and does it again and again and again, eating the boy out slowly, savouring the flavour of his own cum, he lets his tongue slip inside the other boy, messily fucking him with his tongue as the older boy can do nothing but whimper, too tired to try and escape the pleasure mingled with pain from the over stimulation. Yunho reaches his hand round to wrap his hand around Hongjoong's length, slowly stroking him and he sucks on his rim, Hongjoong looks down at the younger boys large hand and notices the way it covers his whole length and the sight of it sends him over the edge again, barely any noise escaping him, just whines. Yunho comes back up to look at the other boys face, his eyes are shut and he looks completely blissed out and Yunho can stop himself from smiling at him.

“Are you okay, Hongjoong?..” The boy responds with a simple nod. “We should probably get cleaned up.. do you want a bath?” Again, he responds with a nod, making Yunho chuckle, the sound causing Hongjoong to smile. “I’ll go run the bath, baby.. don’t fall asleep, okay?”

Once the bath is ready, Yunho comes back into the room to find Hongjoong fast asleep, he rolls his eyes with a smile, heading over to the smaller boy. “Joongie.. wake up.. the baths ready, baby..” Hongjoong's eyes slip open and focus on Yunho's face, a small smile gracing his features.

“Carry me..” He whispers, holding his arms out. How could a Yunho say no to him? He scoops his leader up in his arms and carries him to the bathroom, settling him into the bath before he climbs in himself, ready to clean them both up. 

“Thank you, Yunho.. it was amazing.. better than I imagined.. “ Hongjoong whispers to the boy as he massages shampoo in his hair.

“It’s okay, Hongjoong.. don’t be embarrassed to ask me for these kinds of things.. don’t be embarrassed to ask anyone for that matter.. we all want to help you..” 

Hongjoong smiles to himself and Yunho wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head despite the shampoo. "I love you, Yunho.."

"I love you too, Joongie.."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone had any like, requests then feel free to comment:) because a lot of the time i have no idea what to write


End file.
